Road Trip
by fauxPOP
Summary: It’s a year’s passing and trouble has left Fell’s Church and Bonnie decides they should take a road trip to Denver, CO, persuading Damon to come as well.
1. What Bonnie Thinks

**[A/N] Please R&R, tell me if you like it or it sucks or so. **

* * *

Everyone was in Stephan's and Elena's room at the Boardinghouse when Bonnie blurted out,

" Oh, you guys, we should take a road trip. It'd be so much fun. And we can hang out with each other all day." She sat on the end of the bed bobbing her legs and enjoying a cup of tea thanks to Mrs. Flowers.

" Oh my god, Bonnie that's a great idea. What do you think Stephan?" Elena said.

" Sounds good." Stephan answered, he was relaxing in the bed next to Elena who was sitting on the other end.

" Matt, Meredith? You're in?"

" Of course." Matt said.

" I'm in." Meredith announced after Matt.

" What about Damon, think we should invite him?" Bonnie asked questionably. No one answered her. " Come on you guys, we can't be that unkind."

" He won't want to come anyways." Meredith added.

" Ok Stephan what do you think?" Bonnie placed the now empty cup of tea on the desk across from the bed, and stood next to Meredith.

" Well… he may be trouble."

" And why would I be trouble?" Everyone turned to see Damon slip in through the open window.

" Oh, hi Damon." Bonnie said gleefully. He looked at her with a grin on his face.

" Hello Bonnie. Care to tell me why I'd be trouble and for what reason?" He stood next to the window and ran his eyes over everyone then let his gaze crept back to Bonnie.

" We're taking a road trip and, were debating whether to ask you to come or not."

" I happen to enjoy road trips," Bonnie blushed a little at Damon's answer. " However, _Little Brother_, why would I be trouble?" His eyes spiked to Stephan with anger in them.

" You know how you are." Stephan could think of many other things to say, but settled on that.

" _Bonnie_ invited me and I'm taking the offer. So when is this road trip?" Damon leaned against the wall comfortably watching everyone's presence.

" How about we leave tomorrow morning?" Elena asked. Everyone agreed and The tension Damon had brought upon the room dyed down a little.


	2. I Kissed A Girl

Meredith was the first one to make it to the Boardinghouse the next day. Everyone was meeting and departing from there. She'd talked her dad into letting her borrow his SUV for the trip and she left her small car for him to use.

" I'm so excited, I can't wait to get on the road." Elena was saying as she and Stephan walked down the stairs with their packed bags. " Mere what CD's you brought?"

" I grabbed whatever was in my car and I have my CD binder. You can go look in it."

" Ok, I call first CD." They reached the SUV and Stephan placed everything into the back.

Matt's car pulled up a few minutes later and he and Bonnie got out of the car. Bonnie looked all happy and cheery dressed in a jean mini skirt and peach camisole. Matt looked like… well like Matt in his white tee and blue jeans. He got him and Bennie's bags out of the trunk of his newly purchased piece of junk he called a car and placed it in Meredith's SUV. Bonnie, Elena and Meredith embraced each other in a group hug and shrieked about the trip. Matt walked over to join Stephan as Mrs. Flowers approached them.

" You kids have enough blankets and stuff huh?" She said in her elderly woman's voice.

" Yes Mrs. Flowers." Stephan answered.

" Okay, I made some goodies to take on the road." She handed one brown paper bag to Stephan and the other to Matt. " Have fun." With that the old lady retreated into the boardinghouse, back to her previous preoccupation.

Stephan and Matt started toward the SUV when Damon's all black Ferrari pulled up right next to Matt's car, only inches from hitting it. He hopped out the car wearing black shades over his already black eyes.

" Damon have you got your things?" Elena asked her hands now intertwined in Bonnie's.

" Yeah." He answered.

" Okay, you should put it in Meredith's truck. We're about to leave."

" I'm taking my car."

" Why it won't be fun all by yourself." Bonnie said.

" Well, you come with me," Damon smiled at Bonnie slyly. " That way I won't be alone."

Bonnie looked from Elena to Meredith and they were all staring at Damon.

" I guess…" Bonnie finally answered. Everyone then piled into the cars. Matt drove the SUV with Stephan in the passenger seat and Elena and Meredith in the back. Bonnie rode with Damon.

" What's wrong with your radio?" Bonnie asked Damon, they were in the lead due to Damon's fast driving. She tried tuning the radio but there was no sound other than static and various voices.

" Doesn't play music."

" Wow, that sucks. Oh," Bonnie said then she grabbed her tote next to her feet. " I have a few Cd's. Your CD player works, right?"

" I guess."

Bonnie slipped a CD into the player and skipped it once. A catchy beat played as the singing started afterward. Bonnie was bobbing her head to the beat and then she sang the chorus out loud.

" I kissed a girl and I liked it…"

" You what?!" Damon looked both shockingly and confusedly at Bonnie and she stopped singing.

" It's just a song Damon."

"Ok," He turned back to driving. " You ever kissed a girl really? Elena or Meredith?"

Bonnie burst into hysterics.

" No. Of course not."

" Just asking."

" You like the song?" The CD had skipped to the next track.

" Yes, it's quite catchy. Play it again."

Bonnie replayed the song, louding it up more and sang out loud to it. And when the chorus came, Damon sang it with her.

* * *

**Yeah, they're listening to Katy Perry lOl.. Hope you liked it**


	3. Stephan Goes Crazy

" Oh my god, I have to go to the restroom so _damn_ bad!" Elena yelled from the backseat. " Matt, stop somewhere."

" There's a gas station over there." Matt said. " doesn't look like they'll have a clean restroom though."

Meredith dug her sliver cell out of her designer black bag and hit '2'to speed dial Bonnie's cell. When Bonnie answered, she heard the loud music in the background.

" Sounds like you two are having fun," Meredith started.

" Yeah, we are! Oh Mere I…"

" Wait, tell Damon to stop at that McDonalds to the right. Elena has to potty."

" Ok. Well I'll tell you when we get there."

" Kay." Meredith hung up the phone as Matt pulled into a parking spot. She and Elena then got out the car and met up with Bonnie by the door. " What'd you want to tell me Bonnie?"

" Oh, It was so funny. Damon was singing 'I Kissed A Girl.' You two would have died laughing if you'd seen." All three girls were laughing hard as they walked into the girls restroom.

" I'm laughing so hard I can't even pee right!" Elena announced from the stall. Meredith and Bonnie took a stall, then they all three washed their hands and fixed their hair. " Ok, let's go."

Outside of the bathroom, Matt was sitting close to the exit door with a large fry trying to get Stephan to try one. Elena giggled a little after he tried it.

" How's it taste?" Elena asked embracing him.

" Not to pleasant." Stephan answered.

" Damn lie!" Matt shouted in his jock voice and shoved a handful of fries into his mouth. Everyone laughed again.

" I'm getting an ice cream." Bonnie announced walking into the line. Meredith and Elena followed her.

After getting their ice creams, they finally left McDonalds. Bonnie walked over to Damon's car only to find he wasn't in their.

" Where's Damon?" She asked. He then appeared from the side of the building.

" Where'd you go?" Stephan asked.

" Since you and your mortals were snacking I thought I'd treat myself." He licked at the traces of blood on his lips before unlocking the Ferrari's doors.

" You didn't kill anybody, did you?" Bonnie asked when they were in the car.

" Yes," Bonnie gasped. " A stray dog."

" Oh, good."

" Stephan, put this in." Elena said handing him a CD.

" I hope this isn't more of whatever you played earlier. That shit had my brain aching." Stephan said taking the CD and putting it into the player.

" Oh my god, don't talk about Lady GaGa like that!"

" We need some manly music." Matt said.

" Well it's my turn and I choose The Jonas Brothers." Meredith added from the backseat.

" Aww, now you're really in for it Stephan." Both boys sighed as the first song play. The CD played through until the 3rd track and Stephan gave up.

" STOP THE CAR, I CAN'T TAKE THIS SHIT!" he yelled pressing buttons on the radio. The girls and Matt were in hysterics as Matt pulled the car to the side now. Elena called Bonnie to let her know what happened.

" Um, yeah, we stopped and you guys have to turn around. Meredith's CD made Stephan go a little crazy." Elena could hear that she was on speaker phone as Bonnie and Damon were cracking up on the other end.

" Just play something soft, some relaxing music." Stephan finally said.

" Ok I have something," Meredith spoke. She flipped through her CD binder and pulled out a CD. As Damon drove up behind Matt began driving again. Stephan gave Meredith back her CD and put the new one into the player. About 30 seconds into the song Stephan spoke.

" That's pretty relaxing." Elena and Meredith giggled a little as they snuggled under a pink blankie.

" Where are we now you guys?" Elena asked after about two hours of relaxation. She had fallen asleep and waken to the same CD playing.

" Tennessee." Matt announced from the drivers seat. Meredith was knocked out next to Elena and she noticed Stephan also laying against a pillow asleep.

" Matt are you tired?" She asked.

" Very, that's why we're stopping at a hotel that should be coming up shortly."

" Did you let Bonnie and Damon know?"

" Bonnie suggested it so yeah they know."

* * *

**[A/N] The CD they're listening to that Stephan finally relaxes with is Mika's _Life In Cartoon Motion_**


End file.
